


The Betrayal

by UniWrites



Category: Operation: Heroes, Original Work
Genre: F/M, French Resistance, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Spies, These are just my OCs, US Army, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniWrites/pseuds/UniWrites
Summary: This is just a small self indulgent work of my OCs.





	The Betrayal

“A spy?! We should’ve known!”  
Louise punched the German in the face. She was infuriated. They’d been allies for so long! How could Helga just betray the team now?! Louise glanced over at another one of her allies, Dominic. The American didn’t say anything. Everyone was just as upset as the French teenager.  
Well, almost everyone. Lieutenant Aaron Richardson, the American’s boss, didn’t say a word. He was too confused. Why? Why did it have to be Helga Riemann of all people!? He was just too lost…  
“Lieutenant?” Louise spoke up. “Lieutenant Richardson.” In a moment of hesitation, she placed the rifle around her shoulder into the man’s hands. “You’re on guard for the night. Make sure she doesn’t escape…”  
The Lieutenant simply nodded. Louise and Dominic sighed before walking away from the area, leaving Richardson with the traitor. Helga was tied to a tree, clearly infuriated. She grumbled something in German.  
Richardson looked away. He was remembering it all; he remembered how they found out the truth. He remembered how Louise found Helga in the night, bringing stolen intelligence to the nearest troops. He hated it. He hated her.  
“I’LL ESCAPE! I’LL ESCAPE AND KILL YOU ALL!” Helga screamed, struggling in the ropes. The lieutenant slightly laughed.  
“You can’t escape, you fool!” Richardson grinned smugly. The American puffed out his chest, acting more snarky than usual. As much as he hated it, he was glad they caught the spy.  
Helga continued to scream, twisting and turning. Richardson fought to ignore her screams, even preparing to walk away.  
Eventually, her screams of rage gently faded, turning into… gentle weeping. Richardson paused, and he turned back to glance at the blonde.  
Helga stopped struggling. Instead, she continued to sob. The German had given up; there was no hope in escaping.  
Hearing the young woman cry was unbearable. The lieutenant glanced back towards camp. His heart felt heavy, and his throat started to close up. The sobs made him want to cry too. No! He thought to himself. I can’t let myself give in! She’s a traitor! The mental fight kept going. It wasn’t until Richardson turned and saw Helga’s hopeless expression that he broke.  
“Oh, God! I’m so sorry!” He stammered as the lieutenant ran back to Helga. Anxiously, Richardson began to untie the ropes restraining her.  
“I-I never should’ve treated a lady like this!” He said, trying to not cry in front of the German. “I don’t feel like a gentleman!”  
Glancing back to the camp one last time, the ropes came off, falling to the ground. Helga rubbed her arms, running hands over where the ropes were.  
“There you go…” Richardson whispered, taking the ropes and tossing them to the side. “I promise I’ll never do that again. Okay, Helga?”  
She nodded in response. Tears formed in the lieutenant’s eyes. Gently, the German pulled him into an embrace, touching their foreheads together. After a minute, Richardson broke the silence.  
“Go.”  
Helga looked up. “W-What?” She whispered. “N-No. Aaron Richardson… I’m not leaving you! I can’t! I can’t leave-“  
“Go!”  
Richardson shoved her off. The whimper in his voice said it all. Fighting back all of her emotions, Helga fled off into the forest. Richardson watched the German run away. His stomach felt sick. You just let a traitor go.  
Exhausted, the American collapsed to the ground, leaning up against a tree. Only one thought raced through his mind.  
Why did it have to be like this?


End file.
